U-KISS
Archivo:Ssss.png ¿U-Kiss? U-Kiss '''(유키스) es una banda coreana perteneciente a NH Media, compuesta por 7 chicos. Los miembros manejan varios idiomas y esto les permite comunicarse con los aficionados en '''Coreano, Inglés, francés, chino, japonés, portugués '''y '''español. U-Kiss significa: U '–>Ubiquitous '''K '–>Korean '''I –> International (Idol) S'''–> Super '''S–> Star Carrera 'Pre-Debut' thumb|288px|U-Kiss'''El grupo se formó como una banda de seis miembros en su etapa inicial. Kevin Woo y Kim Ki Bum (hermano menor del miembro de SS501, Kim Hyung Joon) fueron miembros originales de un grupo llamado XING. Ki Bum dejó el grupo en 2007, mientras que Kevin dejó el grupo cuatro meses antes del debut de U-KISS. Mientras tanto, Soo Hyun era un ex alumno (Aprendiz) de JYP Entertainment y Good Entertainment Traineer. Las actividades previas de éstos tres miembros ayudaron a llamar la atención entre los aficionados coreanos. Debut y nuevo miembro |2008/2009|' U-KISS debutó en Japón el 15 de agosto de 2008 en “Power of Atamix” junto a SS501 y Paran. El grupo lanzó su primer mini-álbum, New Generation, el 3 de septiembre de 2008. Más tarde, el grupo debutó en la televisión de Corea del Sur, interpretando “Not Young” en M! Countdown. En enero de 2009, tres miembros del grupo que hablan inglés, Eli, Alexander y Kevin, se unieronal programa de radio de Airang, “Pops in Seoul”. El grupo hizo su reaparición con su mini-álbum, “Bring It Back 2 Old School”, en febrero. Posteriormente, el grupo de inicio de las actividades de promoción en China durante junio de 2009, apareciendo en programas de TV. Además, tuvieron diversos fanmeetings en Tailandia desde octubre a noviembre. Tras el anuncio de la incorporación de un séptimo miembro, Lee Ki Seop, U-KISS lanzó su tercer mini-álbum, “Conti Ukiss” el 5 de noviembre. En el día del lanzamiento, realizaron la performance de la canción, “만만 하니” (“Man Man Ha Ni”) en M! Countdown. 'Primer disco y otras actividades (2010) U-KISS lanzó su primer álbum “Only One“, el 3 de febrero de 2010. Comenzó sus promociones en el Music Bank de la KBS con su primer sencillo “Bingeul Bingeul” (coreano: 빙글빙글, “Round and Round”) el 5 de febrero. Los dos días siguientes, que interpretaron la canción en Music Core y en Inkigayo. En marzo de 2010, fueron a Filipinas para promocionar el álbum, concurriendo a programas de Tv, reuniones para firma de autógrafos y dejar satifechas a sus numerosas fans. El 15 de abril de 2010, U-Kiss tuvo su etapa de regreso en el M! Countdown, con su nuevo single, “Mworago” (lang-ko | 뭐라고, “WHAT”). Las promociones de la canción se interrumpieron a causa del incidente de Cheonan , donde todos los principales canales de televisión decidieron cancelar sus programas de música en vivo en el respeto a las víctimas. Sin embargo, tres semanas después del incidente, finalmente estuvieron presentes en los escenarios para entretener a los espectadores. El 22 de mayo, se presentaron en el “2010 Dream Concert” con otros artistas coreanos como Girls ‘Generation, Super Junior, Wonder Girls, etc interpretado sus canciones “Man Man Ha Ni” y “What” Antes de su debut, U-Kiss ya había obtenido una gran cantidad de seguidores, debido a Kevin y KiBum ( ex miembros de Xing) y también KiBum, siendo el 'Dongsaeng' o el hermano pequeño de los más jóvenes SS501, Kim HyungJoon. Integrantes Archivo:U-kiss-6.jpg '''Los integrantes son: Soo Hyun. Alexander. Ki Bum. Eli. Kevin. Don Ho. Lee Ki Seop ☆SooHyun☆ thumb|left|352px|Soo Hyun Nombre artístico: Soo Hyun (수현) Nombre real: Shin Soo Hyun (신수현) Fecha de nacimiento: 11 de Marzo de 1989 (1989-03-11) Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del sur Debut: 2008 Posición: '''Vocal Principal '''Altura: '''181cm '''Peso: '''67 kg '''Tipo de sangre: A Familia: Padre / Madre / Hermana Mayor / Hermano Menor Color Favorito: ¿? Idioma: '''Coreano '''Colegio: ¿? Especialidades: R&B/ Dance/ Futbol Talentos: Baile/ Fútbol/ Canto/ Piano Curiosidades: Le encanta la música americana. Mini Biografía Es un Ex-Aprendiz de la compañía Good Entertainment y JYP Entertainment, con lo que gano fama antes de su debut con U-kiss. Se dice que es cercano al grupo 2AM y 2PM por que anteriormente estuvo en la misma compañía. De religión es cristiano. Regularmente aparece en el programa de variedad "Star Golden Bell". Es escogido para colaborar en el programa "Idol United" el 22 de mayo del 2010. Soo Hyun hace su debut musical, interpretando el papel de Mark en el broadway “A Chorus Line”, el cual se abre al público el 26 de junio del 2010. ☆Alexander☆ thumb|left|352px|Alexander Nombre artístico: Alexander (알렉산더) Nombre real: Alexander Lee Eusebio Nombre real (japonés): '''アレクサンダー・リー・ユースビオ '''Fecha de nacimiento: 29 de julio de 1988 (1988-07-29) Lugar de nacimiento: Macao – Hong Kong Debut: 2008 Posición: Líder / Vocal / Rapper Altura: 182cm. Peso: 63kg. Idiomas: Inglés / Español / Portugués / Francés / Chino (Mandarin, Cantones) / Coreano Tipo de sangre: O Aficiones: mirar películas, escuchar música. Familia: Padre (Chino, Portugués) / Madre (Coreana) / Hermana Mayor Escuela: '''Escuela Segundaria (las vegas, EE.UU - Graduado) '''Aficiones: '''Escuchar música / Ver películas / La Fotografía '''Color Favorito: ¿? Religión: '''Cristiana '''Curiosidades: Él puede hablar 7 idiomas diferentes.' '''Presenta a sí mismo como "Alien Alejandro" y el nombre surgió cuando él había pronunciado Foreigner (왜국인) como Alien (왜개인) ya que suenan similares en coreano. '''Mini Biografía' Alexander nació y se crio en Macao (Hong Kong), mas tarde se mudo a EE.UU para realizar sus estudio. Sabe hablar 7 idiomas, lo ha demostrado en numerosas ocasiones, sobre todo en programas de TV. De religión es cristiano. Esta de presentador en el programa de radio “Pops in Seoul” junto a Eli y Kevin. Es famoso por sus gestos con la mano; el hermano de Kim Kibum aveces le copia los gestos. ☆KiBum☆ thumb|left|352px|Ki Bum Nombre artístico: Ki Bum (기범) Nombre real: Kim Ki Bum (김기범) Fecha de nacimiento: 29 de diciembre, 1990 (1990-12-29) Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Altura: '''180cm '''Peso: 65 kg Familia: Padre / Madre / Hermano Mayor (Kim Hyun Joon de SS501) Debut: 2006 Posición: '''Vocal / Actor '''Tipo de sangre: '''O '''Idiomas: '''Japonés / Coreano '''Colegio: ¿? Color Favorito: ¿? Aficiones: Escuchar Música / Nadar / Leer / Componer Música / Tocar el Piano Nota: No se le debe confundir con Kim Kibum miembro de Super Junior, Key KiBum de SHINee o el actor Kim Bum YiJung de Boys Over Flowers. Mini Biografía Es el hermano menor de Kim Hyun Joon (SS501) y es Ex-Miembro del grupo “Xing”. En el 2009 se anunció que participaría en el drama Tailandés “Autumn Destiny” junto con Eli. De religión es cristiano. El y su hermano componen música junto. ☆Eli☆ thumb|left|352px|Eli Nombre artístico: Eli (일라이) Nombre real: Kim Kyong Jae (김경재) Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de marzo, 1991 Lugar de nacimiento: '''Los Angeles – EE.UU '''Debut: 2008 Posición: '''Vocal / Rapper '''Altura: 180cm Peso: 70kg Tipo de sangre: O Familia: '''Padre / Madre / Hermana Mayor / Hermana Menor '''Religion: Cristiano. Idiomas: Ingles / Chino (Mandarin) / Coreano --Su primer idioma el el inglés. Él puede hablar el mandarín demasiado distinto de Corea. Hoobies: Escuchar Música / Ver Películas / Fútbol Especialidades: Taekwondo/ Kung Fu/ chino/ ingles / rap Personalidad: '''Eli es tímido y tranquilo,apenas habla delante de la cámara. Color Favorito: ¿? '''Canciones favoritas: '''Las canciones favoritas de Eli es Ne-yo ' because of You' '''Mini Biografía Nació en Los Angeles y más adelante se mudo a Washington D.C a una temprana edad. A sus 15 años se traslado a Beijing (China) para preparar sus estudios durante 3 años, en su estancia en china aprendió Taekwondo y Kung Fu, y aprendió a hablar Mandarín fluidamente. También sabe Inglés perfectamente por haberse criado en EE.UU. De religión es cristiano. Esta de presentador en el programa de radio “Pops in Seoul” junto a Alexander y Kevin. Estuvo en el programa de variedad "Invincible Baseball Team" junto con DongHo. En el 2009 se anunció que participaría en el drama Tailandés “Autumn Destiny” junto con Ki Bum. Eli fue escogido para formar parte del programa de variedad "F1" del canal MBC ESPN, Tambien fue escogido para aparecer en un cap. del progrma "Mnet Scandal" el 14 de abril del 2010, al mes siguiente forma parte del programa "Idol United" (22/05/2010). ☆Kevin☆ thumb|left|352px|Kevin Nombre artístico: Kevin (케빈) Nombre real: Woo Sung Hyun (우성현) Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de noviembre, 1991 Lugar de nacimiento: '''San Francisco – EE.UU. '''Debut: '''2006 '''Posición: '''Vocal Principal '''Tipo de sangre: O Familia: Padre / Madre / Hermano Mayor Estatura: '181 m '''Peso: '''56 Kg '''Color Favorito: '¿? '''Idioma: '''Inglés / Japonés / Coreano '''Colegio: ¿? Aficiones: Tocar el piano / Tocar la Guitarra / Escuchar Música / Componer / Leer Especialidades: Poppin' Dance/ guitarra/ piano/ inglés / cantar Mini Biografía Vivió en San Francisco, por lo que puede hablar ingles perfectamente. Es Ex-Miembro del grupo “Xing”, quien gano fama al debutar U-kiss. Esta de presentador en el programa de radio “Pops in Seoul” junto a Eli y Alexander. De religión es cristiano. En su cyword suele saludar con "Smile Angel". En marzo del 2010 a kevin se le acabo el contrato que tenía con su compañía, y con la mala fama que tenían las compañías últimamente con los contratos injustos. Kevin no fue la excepción, pero con su renovación, la compañía cambia varios puntos de su contrato mejorándolo. ☆Ki Seop☆ thumb|left|352px|Ki Seop Nombre artístico: '''Ki Seop (기섭) '''Nombre real: Lee Ki Seop (이기섭) Fecha de nacimiento: 17 de enero del 1991 Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: '''2009 '''Posición: '''Vocal '''Estatura: '''180 cm '''Peso: '''61 Kg '''Tipo de sangre: A Color Favorito: '''¿? '''Idioma: Coreano Colegio: '''¿? '''Familia: '''Padre / Madre / Hermana Mayor '''Religión: Budista Afiones: Escuchar Música / La Fotografía / Tocar el Piano / Bailar / TaeKwonDo Nota: Es el miembo más reciente de U-kiss. Mini Biografía Es un Ex-Ulzzang, quien salió en la segunda temporada de “Uljjang shidae”. De religión es budista y es el último miembro en integrarse en el grupo de U-kiss a finales del 2009. ☆Dong Ho☆ thumb|left|352px|Dong Ho Nombre artistico: '''Dong Ho (동호) '''Nombre real: Shin Dong Ho (신동호) Tipo de sangre: B Fecha de nacimiento: 29 de junio, 1994 Lugar de Nacimiento: '''China '''Debut: '''2008 '''Posición: Vocal / Bailarín Principal / Rapper Estatura: '''178 cm '''Peso: '''60 Kg '''Color Favorito: '''Rosa '''Tipo de sangre: B Familia: 'Padre / Madre / Hermano Mayor '''Idiomas: '''Chino / Coreano '''Colegio: '¿? '''Aficiones: '''Fútbol / Escuchar música / Golf / Beisbol '''Mini Biografía Nació en China, por lo que paso la mayor parte de su infancia allí y además domina bien el Mandarín. Por lo visto su madre apareció en el MV “Not Young”. A finales del 2009 cogió mucha fama, por lo que aparece en diversos programas de TV y en algunos fue MC como "Idol Maknae Rebellion" junto con otros artistas. Colabora en el MV de K.Will titulado "Present", en marzo del 2010, junto con otros cantante. En febrero del 2010 colabora en la performance del grupo femenino "Gavy NJ", en el canta la parte de Rap de la canción "Sunflower". El 27 de marzo se une a otro programa de variedad "Raising Idols" en el que también estan Key (Shinee) y Tumber (MBLAQ). Premios * El 4 de Octubre (2009) en el Festival de la canción de Asia - U-kiss gana el premio al "Mejor nuevo artista". Discografía MINI ALBUMS thumb|left|200pxN-Generation 1er mini álbum (5/9/2008) #(Intro) Pump Pump #Not Young - 어리지않아 #Give It To Me #Not Young - Instrumental thumb|left|200px Bring It Back 2 Old school 2do. mini álbum (11/2/2009) #Intro (On Fire) #니가좋아- I Like You (Title) #Talk To Me #니가좋아- I Like You (Instrumental) thumb|left|200px Conti U-Kiss ''' 3er. mini álbum (5/11/2009) #Intro #만만하니(Man Man Ha Ni) #Ok! #만만하니(Inst. ) '''ALBUM OFICIAL Only One ''' 1er. Álbum Studio (3/2/2010) #Intro #빙글빙글 #Without You #뭐라고 #Bang Bang Bang #Dancing Floor #만만하니(Remix)thumb|left|230px #O.K! (Remix) #니가좋아(Remix) #Talk To Me (Remix) #어리지않아(Remix) #Give It To Me (Remix) #빙글빙글(inst.) #뭐라고(inst.) '''SINGLES thumb|left|270px As Long As You Love Me ''' #As Long As You Love Me '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''3 de Septiembre del 2008 thumb|left|256px '''Hero (Single Digital)''' #Hero (Narr. 김수로, 유상철) #Hero (Radio Edit ver.) #Hero (inst.) #Hero (Radio Edit ver.) (inst.) '''COLABORACIONES thumb|left|196px I Can Do it #I can do (나는 할수 있어) thumb|left|200px Finally Brave Brothers Ft. U-kiss| Kevin & Alexander| Videografía thumb|500px|left|Not Young - U-Kissthumb|500px|right|Long As You Love Me - U-Kiss thumb|500px|left|Man Man Ha Ni - U-Kiss thumb|500px|right|Bingeul Bingeul - U-Kiss thumb|500px|left|Mworago - U-Kiss LIVE -MB Galería De Fotos 01mk5.jpg 02xi7.jpg 2009ljlnk.jpg 8ac9dac57eb3df6c30e8dfafd0e8ddcc.jpg ddd.jpg 090708.jpg 1223730255628.gif 20080907154302.jpg EjTAQc5fxnhzyj9zMr0vCFpno1_500.jpg ukiss1.jpg UKiss_seven_color_kiss.png ukissi.jpg Enlaces *Twitter Oficial |SooHyun| *Twitter Oficial |Eli| *Twitter Oficial |Alexander| *Twitter Oficial |DongHo| *Twitter Oficial |Kevin| *Twitter Oficial |KiBum| Categoría:Kgrupos